The Betrayed One
by Opressor
Summary: Percy was betrayed by the ones he trusted. He is helped by one of the most unexpected gods. He becomes something he didn't know he would. Follow his journey as a hero. Yet, when a powerful threat emerges from his past, he must return to it and face what he left long ago. But, will he be up to it?
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I was wondering around the forest. I didn't have much energy. So many monsters have been hunting me lately. I couldn't go back to camp, not after what _she _did. I was walking when I heard a rustle. I turned towards the direction. I moved towards it slowly. I found a wolf, but it was around 6 times bigger than normal wolves. I saw that its leg was bleeding. I slowly walked over to it. I saw it was bleeding a lot. I looked around. As I approached it, it growled. I put my hands up. I stopped but it was still tense. I saw a little stream of water on my left. I concentrated on it and I then felt a tug on my gut and the water rose. I moved it towards the wolf. The wolf whimpered. I told him,'It's going to be okay'. I moved the water on its leg. The water healed it and all that remained was a little scar. Once I was done, I returned the water to the stream. I looked at the wolf and saw that it was bowing. I walked closer to it and said,'What is your name?'.

_I have no name, I am in your debt for you have saved me, I will be at your side at all times._ I heard the voice say in my head. I looked at him in the eye. I said,'I will name you Alpha'. It nodded. I thought,'How can I walk around with a humongous wolf without getting attention'. Alpha said in my mind,_Lord, I can turn into a bracelet or a watch if you like. _

'A watch would be nice', I said. The wolf nodded and bowed. I saw as it ran at me and just as it was about to reach me, it changed shape. It became a Louis Vuitton watch. I noticed that it was black. I heard a roar behind me. I turned and saw a lion. More importantly it was the Nemean Lion. It had a impenetrable hide. I smiled. I could beat it once more. I got my scythe out. After the Giant War, the gods gave me Kroonos's scythe as a present and I had named it Time's March as it gave me the same amount of control over time it had given Kroonos. . I smiled at the lion before I charged. The lion had a look of surprise on its face. That was all I needed. While it was surprised, I quickly thrust my scythe through its mouth. I saw as the lion roared but turned to dust. As the dust cleared, I saw a coat there. I picked it up. As I put it on, I saw it changed its shape. It now looked like a Hermes (the brand) jacket. I looked around. I sighed. No more monsters. I made Time's March return to its tattoo form. I made my way through the forest and I found myself at a park. I sighed. I made my way forward. I saw that there was no one. I walked through the park on to the empty streets. I was right near a coast. I was about to jump when a monster appeared behind me. It was nothing like the ones I had ever seen. It seemed to be from another culture. I sighed. I got my Riptide out and got ready. As the monster charged, I sidestepped and slashed at its head and it turned to dust. I felt my energy drained. I saw that more monsters appeared. I sighed. I didn't have time for this. I concentrated on the water behind me. I felt that tug on my gut and I sent a large wave of water at the monsters, destroying them. I felt tired. I jumped in the sea. The water healed me and I felt energised. As I got out once more, the air seemed different. I looked above me and saw the clouds were black and there was lightning.

Lightning flashed in front of me and I saw as a muscular figure was revealed. I saw that he had a hammer. He had long blonde hair and he was wearing a cape with armour. I got ready. It was Thor, he was probably going to kill me. He looked at me. He held his hand out and said,'Thor'

I shook his hand and said,'Perseus, Perseus Jackson'. His eyes widened. He said,'What are you doing so far away from home?'. I gulped. I didn't want to go over what had happened. I said,'I was betrayed, I don't want to go back to camp'. He looked at me appreciatively. 'I have an idea, how about I introduce you to some of my family members, we can have some fun'. I nodded. What did I have to lose.

Thor's POV

I looked at the great Perseus Jackson. From what I had heard from Magnus, he was a very powerful demigod and he could easily be the best fighter we could gain. I thought for a few seconds and decided that maybe I could get him to join the Avengers and if he looks to be as skilled as he seems, I may be able to convince some of the gods to give him our blessings. I said,'Let me introduce you to my siblings'. He nodded. I flashed us out and we ended up on Asgard. The city of the gods. I led him to the throne room. I summoned my father and siblings.

Once we got inside, I found everyone was there. Odin, my father was the first to speak up. 'Thor what is this meeting about and why do you have a demigod that releases a lot of power next to you?', he asked. I said,'Father, I want to make him our soldier and thought if maybe we could bless him so if he joins me, he isn't easily given away'. Odin stroked his beard. He said,'If we are to do that, we must know who he is and if he is any good in a fight'.

'My name is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon', Percy said. The jaw of the gods dropped. Then Odin said,'If that is true, then we need to see your fighting in action'. Percy nodded. He looked at me and said,'Son, take him to valhalla and make him fight our best warriors, if he succeeds, then we may go ahead with your plan'. I nodded.

I flashed us both to Valhalla. I saw that I was in the middle of the feast hall. I saw that everyone was eating. I shouted,'Warriors of Valhalla, I have a quest for the strongest of the warriors, I need you to fight the strongest demigod we have ever had'. I stepped aside. I saw the einhar eye Percy carefully. I continued and said,'I need 5 of the most skilled warriors to fight him'. Immediately, 5 hands went up. I looked at who they came from. They were the 5 who had gone on a quest to stop Loki. I said,'We have our five, meet him in the fighting room in 10'. With my speech finished, I headed out with Percy on my heel. We reached the fighting room. I looked at Percy and said,'If you win, I will personally give you a weapon,'. He looked at me with determination.

Time skip 10 minutes.

Percy's POV

I saw as Magnus came in with 4 of his friends. I saw Magnus was whispering to his friends. I got Riptide out and got ready. I saw that a girl with black hair came forward. She had 2 daggers in her hand. She said,'Maloty Keen'. I nodded. She got ready and she charged at me. She was fast, but I was faster. I sidestepped her attacks. She was getting angry I kept dodging her attacks. I was getting bored, so I decided to do something. Just as she was about to slash at me again, I sidestepped and I kicked her in the stomach so hard she went flying 30 feet. She was on the floor and was bleeding a lot. She got up and charged in a final attempt. She tried to slash me but I got within her ark and I quickly changed the trajectory and she ended up killing herself. I turned around and saw that everyone was staring at me. Then a humongous boy came forward. He got a long sword ready and charged at me. He was not as fast but he had strength. I dodged all of his attacks. Just as he was about to slash at me downward, I moved out of the way and he ended up hitting a lake. I froze the water and he looked at me shocked. I punched him in the face. I moved behind him and kicked him while at the same time keeping my sword at his throat. I ended up cutting of his head. I looked at who was next. I had taken down 2 warriors without breaking a sweat. I saw as a boy with a gun came forward. He had something in his eyes. I didn't care. I got ready. He got his gun ready and once he was ready, he fired. I used my sword and I accurately cut the bullet in half. It ended up going past me. I saw that the boy was shocked and he was trying to reload. I quickly charged forward and cut him in the stomach. He dropped to the ground. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

I saw a girl come forward with what seemed to be a golden whip. I smirked. I had faced a fury with one of those and they were not hard. I got ready. She did the same. She slashed at me with her whip but even then, I dodged all of her attacks. I wanted to verse Magnus. I got my sword ready and when she was about to whip me again, I twirled my sword around her whip and pulled. She became defenceless. I charged and quickly cut of her head. I saw a look of fear on Magnus's face.

He came forward. I got ready. He took out his pendant and it became the sword he called Jack. I looked as he said,'Jack, try to beat him'. Jack said,'Sure'.

I decided to test out my skills with my scythe. I capped, my sword and made my scythe appear in my hand. It gleamed gold in the light of Valhalla. Jack stared at the scythe in fear or something, because he was reluctant to attack. After a few more seconds, he charged forward at incredible speed. Nevertheless, I was faster. Just as he was about to slash, I put my scythe and deflected it. I then carried on doing this until I could tell that Jack was getting slightly tired. I then slashed at him with incredible strength and I could tell that Jack was dizzy. I took this opportunity and slashed Magnus. He fell to the ground with a thump. I looked over to Thor. He nodded. I went over to him. He patted me on the back. He said,'Good job, now as for what I said,' he gave me sword,'this is it, it is infused with part of my essence'.

'Thank you', I said. He looked at me and said,'I really like you, I want to make you my heir, and I have decided to give you my blessings'. He held out his hand and I felt power surge through me. I concentrated on the air. I felt a sensation on my lungs and I looked to see myself flying. I landed. I ran up to Thor and hugged him. He did the same. We separated and he said,'We must tell the council of the news'.

Throne room

Thor and me appeared in the Norse god throne room. I saw that all of the gods were here, even the Vanir gods were here. 'So', said Odin. Thor nodded. I saw a look of surprise in Odin's eyes. Thor looked at all the gods present and he nodded. All of the gods came up to me and patted me. Then one by one, they gave me their blessing. I felt power surge through me. Odin said,'Seeing as you have so much power, we have decided to make you a god and give you a place on our council'. I didn't know what to say. I nodded. He then held out his hand and so did the other gods. I was engulfed in a golden light. When the light died down, I felt power surge through my veins. Thor came up to me and said,'Time to meet the Avengers'.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers/ Captain America POV

I was waiting along with the entire team for Thor. He said he had some news involving a possible new recruit. It was already hard enough with the teenager Peter Parker. I saw as lightning flashed in the sky signalling Thor's arrival. A window opened and Thor along with a masculine figure entered. Thor stepped to the side and we could see the figure clearly. The figure was clearly a man. He looked around 18-19 years old. He was very muscular and by the look of him, he had been through numerous things as he had the light feet of an assassin. He held himself with confidence and was tense, ready to attack if necessary. Tony was the first to get up. I could see he was unsure of what to do. He said,'Who is the guy?'.

Thor said,'His name is Perseus Jackson, and I have decided to adopt him'. We stared at the kid. How on earth did he do that. Thor continued and said,'He is a god but we are yet to know of his domains'. Natasha then got up. Without a warning, she threw one of her knifes at him. The guy didn't even flinch, instead, he reacted so quickly, he caught the knife. Natasha eyed him. Bruce stared at him. Thor then said,'As I said, he may be a possible recruit'. Perseus stared at Thor. Fury came in. He looked at Perseus.

Fury said,'Thor, I have heard what you wanted to tell me, but first, we must trial him.' Thor nodded. He looked at Perseus who said,'Fine, if I must'. He stared at the pool and his eyes glowed blue. I stared at the boy. I then saw in amazement as water began to rise, and soon, the entire pool was empty and all of the water was floating. I eyed the kid with amazement. 'How', Clint managed to stutter. Perseus replied,'Have you guys heard of Greek mythology?'. We nodded. 'You lot believe they faded thousands of years ago, but they still live, my father was a god and he is Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Lord of horses and God of the seas'.

Sam said,'Well, Thor is a Norse God, so there is not much of a difference now'. We nodded. Vision came in. He said,'Fury, that was a demonstration of power, we must test his abilities'. Fury nodded. Thor looked at his now adopted son and said,' You must do this'. He nodded. He was led to the training room. We sent in 4 of the drones to test him. The drones were now in the shapes of humans. Just as they came in, Perseus rushed forward and with incredible strength, he ripped off the hand of the drone. Perseus then slammed his elbow in its face which caused it to explode. He then eyed the rest of the drones. He moved with incredible speed and kicked one of the drones in the stomach which caused it to crash back into a wall and exploded. Just as a drone was behind him, he punched the drone in the chest and exploded it. He looked at the remaining drone and rushed forward. He kicked the drone upwards and as it came down, he roundhouse kicked it and it exploded. The trial was over in less than a minute and it takes us at least 3 minutes to take the drones down together without Thor who would just smash them with his hammer.

Percy's POV

I stood there as I saw the Avengers stare at me. Suddenly, my vision blackened and I some random objects and words appeared on front of me. An hourglass, earth, monsters, storms, ice, and destruction were what I saw and I saw the words Assassins, Stealth, Shadows, Night, Darkness, Death, Elements and Oceans. I knew what I was to be the god of. As my vision returned, I saw a look of confusion on Thor's face. I looked at him and nodded. A look of eagerness appeared on his face. He quickly came up to me and said,'So what are you the god of?'.

I said,'Time, Earth, Monsters, Storms, Ice, Stealth, Assassins, Shadow, Night, Darkness, Oceans, Elements, Destruction and Death'. He looked at me with pride. I looked at my new sword. It was now swirling with color. It was blue, with green, black and white. I concentrated around the air. I could feel time, in fact, I could tell the time. I then looked at the water, and as I focused on it, it turned into ice. I looked at the Avengers. They nodded at the man Thor told me was called Fury. Fury stared at me before nodding. I was engulfed in a hug by Thor. Thor said,'Percy, as you have found out your domains, you can summon your specialised armour when you want, and it will be perfect for you'. I nodded. I wanted to try this out. I thought about my armour appearing on me. I felt something light appear on my body. I opened my eyes and saw I had black armour with a stripe of blue on the middle. I had a green and white stripe emerging from the blue. I looked at the sword and it matched the armour. I thought about all the weapons that the Norse gods had. I made my new sword disappear and got Riptide out. I didn't want any reminders of my past, but I loved the sword and father had given it to me. I focused on it and I imagined it turning into a trident, that way I would have something to remind me of who my father is. I still had to name my sword. I thought of where the Norse gods originated from. They technically originated from Germany. I decided on Leblos, or Lifeless in english. I made the sword appear in my hand and muttered Leblos and the sword glowed for a second. When the light died down, it was slightly golden and it had the word Leblos carved into it.I didn't want to carry it like this all the time, so I transformed it into a watch. Thor looked at me. A girl appeared into the room out of nowhere. She had red hair and was about my age if not a bit younger.

She looked at me and said,'Who is this new person?'. Fury came forward came forward and said,'He is our new member, he is called Perseus Jackson, although we have got to come up with a cover name for him'. Thor said,'As he is the god of storms, perhaps we can call him a name with storm in it'. Pretty much everyone agreed to it. I said,'Sure, that sounds good to me'. Then, the girl with red hair said,'Since you have storm as a domain, perhaps you could be called Storm Shadow, it has a nice ring to it'. I had to agree, it did so I nodded. The man who was wearing armour with the American flag on it stepped up and introduced himself. Then everyone else did the same following his example. I found out the red haired girl was called Wanda.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce's POV

I stared at the kid. He had immense strength, especially for a 19 year old. He had the strength I had when I was Hulk. He he had the speed of lightning and he had a very high endurance, even better than Natasha's. I stared at him in awe. He was in the gym now with Steve. Steve, who was a supersoldier, could only bench press around 170 kg but this kid could easily do 200kg without sweating. He also had some extremely cool powers. For example, he could produce ice whenever he wanted to. He could control the earth and he could even create storms on his command. He could summon dead people when he wanted. We even saw him kill someone by staring at them. He told us he could freeze time when he wanted. Everyone took his word for it as we had enough proof of his abilities. To say Thor was proud is an understatement. Once, we went out and we saw a man, or monster as Thor called it, bow to him. He was leaving the gym after having done lifting weights. He came out and went out straight away to the track we had in the tower. I saw as he began to run. He was running so fast, I couldn't keep my eyes on him. After what seemed to be 3 hours, he stopped, not having stopped his running pace. I saw as he came over to me and said,'Nice day, isn't it?'.

I nodded, but eyed him discreetly. We were both in the target practice room, and as always, Clint, Sam and Natasha were there. Clint with his arrows and Sam with his glass feathers while Natasha had her throwing daggers. I saw as Perseus, or Percy as he told us to call him, stepped into the empty lane. He made an ice spear appear out of nowhere. He held it and he quickly threw it faster than the normal eye could see and impaled itself into the bullseye. He made the spear dissolve and made a bow and arrow appear. He quickly launched a fast barrage of 15 arrows in 3 seconds, and even more shockingly, each one impaled bullseye, every single one splitting the other. He then made 5 arrows appear on his bow. He flipped and while in the air, he launched all 5 arrows at the same time. Each arrow hit bullseye. Clint eyed him with his jaw dropped. Natasha was not as surprised but still had a look of surprise on her face. Sam, well, he was staring at the targets with his jaw dropped.

'We, that wasn't too bad', he said. 'Wa wait, what do you mean?' said Sam. Percy replied,'Well, after being blessed by Apollo, I became much better at archery, and I found out I could do many more skills'. Natasha then said,'Well, show us then'. So, we spent the next 2 hours watching Percy perform really cool tricks while shooting arrows at targets. Even after having worked out for pretty much most of the day, once Percy finished, he hadn't even dripped one bead of sweat. I stared at the kid in awe.

Next day

Percy's POV

I was in my room. Well, after becoming an Avenger, Stark gave me a section of the penthouse. I chose the side that gave me a good view of the sky and some of the ocean. I was in the my bed. I wouldn't spend much time here since most of the time we would be out and about. It had been a week since I had been in the Avengers and life was good. Most of the time I would be training, but if I wasn't , I would be with Wanda. After a few days, me and her connected being the youngers of the team. I learned she had the ability to control anything solid. She had control over many things, but I learnt that she couldn't control liquids or create things like ice. I also learnt a lot about the rest of the team. I learnt that Steve was from the 1900s like Nico and Hazel. I was getting up. I went over to my wardrobe. I had Alpha as a watch and I also had the Hermes jacket. I opened my wardrobe and I quickly put on a pair of navy fade jeans and a black t-shirt. I then put on a pair of trainers and left.

I reached the kitchen and I was greeted by the smell of pancakes. I liked the smell. I headed over and saw it was Wanda. I went over to her and said,'How are you?'. She almost yelped from the surprise. Once she saw it was me, she calmed down. 'I am fine, but you shouldn't scare me like that'. I laughed. She smiled at me. I quickly made some blue pancakes, just like the ones my mother used to make. 2 days ago, I visited my mother. She was very happy to see me, but she said to be careful. Mum handed over my guardianship to Thor, which was the main reason I went there. I know that I won't have a mother as good as her, but at least, Thor would care for me better than Poseidon had done. I don't have anything against dad, but, I feel like I will have Thor at my side a lot more than Poseidon.

Just as I finished, Fury came in. He said,'No time for chitchat, we have a situation'. Steve said,'What is it?'.

'It is Hydra, they are attacking the city' he replied. Steve looked at us and said,'Get ready'. Me and Thor made our armour flash on. Natasha was wearing her armour as always. Hawkeye didn't wear armour. Steve rushed towards his room and Tony, well, he just made his suitcase transform into his suit. Sam, he wore his wings most the time anyways. Bruce, well he didn't need to do anything as he could turn into Hulk when he wanted. Wanda went to her room and quickly wore her suit and came out at the same time as Steve, who was now wearing his armour. 'Let's go', was all Fury said.

Allie's (Demigod) POV

Me, Shelly and James had just returned from the underworld. We had found no one by the name of Perseus Jackson there. The gods had chosen us to check if he was there. On our way to New York, we saw that the main road was blocked off. I looked at James. We made our way forward and we heard many people screaming. James went forward and asked a guard,'What is wrong?'.

'HYDRA attack', was all he said. Shelly decided we should sneak around to go back to Long Island, or Camp Olympus as it was now named. Ever since the Giant war, both the Roman and Greek camps had combined. We agreed to the idea. We moved away from the guard and we slowly walked around the fence that was set up. As we moved around, we saw a hole in the fence. One by one, we sneaked in. Once we were though, we heard the sound of people shouting. We could see there was a storm above us. This was weird. As far as we could tell, nothing had happened to cause Zeus to be angry. We thought for a few moments until we decided it was someone else's doing. But who?. That question was burned onto my mind. As we made our way through, we saw as a huge wave appeared. In top of it was a man. He had ink-black hair with golden eyes. He had a masculine outline and he had a golden scythe in his hand. A huge robot was behind him, and without even looking, he slashed it. It split apart. We stared at the figure with awe. He had such quick reactions. He was radiating the power of a god, it was even more powerful than the one Zeus would emit. I stared at him. Could he be the one that everyone at camp talks about. The one who was betrayed by his girlfriend.

It was not possible, the gods said that he died. Everyone knew the tale of Perseus Jackson. He was the 2 time saviour of Olympus and the most powerful demigod to have ever existed. He was a son of Poseidon which was even more amusing. We saw as he slashed and hacked many robots. Chiron told us of the tale when he saw Percy hacking and slashing monsters when defending camp. He said Perseus said,'_It felt like time was slower around me, like everyone was slower than me, I could tell what everyone was going to do Chiron, I was killing so many monsters without even seeing them, I could feel like I could do anything'_. Chiron told us that he hadn't stopped until every monster was dead. He said that Percy charged at Gaea after defeating the monsters and he single handedly defeated her. We saw as the figure continued his killing streak. Once he was done, he stopped the water and made the water disappear. He was levitating in the sky. The winds were surrounding him. He saw as someone in blue and red was being surrounded by robots. He was angry, that much you could tell by looking at his eyes. He held his hand at the monsters and a large lightning bolt destroyed the robots. He landed and shook the hands of the man. He was wearing armour which had the American flag on it. He the saw as more robots were approaching. He held his hands to the ground and the ground split. Monsters and dead heroes emerged. We stared at him in awe. Once there were around fifty monsters, he stopped and closed the gap. He looked at the robots. Most of the soldiers were dead, but all of the monsters remained. He slammed his hand to the ground. The earth shook and the robots trembled. This gave the monsters a chance to finish them off.

With the robots done, the figure looked at the monsters. They bowed at him and ran at him. Just as they were about to reach him, the turned into shadows and they engulfed him. With the shadows gone, he looked at the man. He touched his wrist where there was a watch and the watch transformed into a large wolf. He jumped on its back, and rode off.

Wanda's POV

I stared in awe as Percy came into battle on a wolf with Steve. He looked really cute doing so. I won't admit this to anyone, but I have a slight crush on him. Fine, not the slightest crush, but I really liked him and everyone but him could tell but him. Tony teased me when he saw how I reacted around him. Even Natasha would laugh when I would stutter around him. I saw as the robots turned to look at him for a slight second. He stopped his wolf and he got off. He summoned his trident. He looked at the robots and said,'Die'. He threw his trident and it moved with incredible speed and destroyed every robot. I saw as there was a camera flash, signalling that someone had taken a photo. We heard a voice said,'Avengers, you have a new member, no matter, I will make sure I beat you the next time'. Seeing as the fight was over, we decided to go back to the Stark tower.

Time skip, In Stark Tower

I was in the swimming pool. 2 minutes passed and Percy came in. He saw men and he blushed slightly. I told him,'Come in then, Sea boy'. He nodded and he quickly jumped in. I saw as he moved around with grace. He stopped in front of me. He was so close to me. At the same time we both said,'We need to talk'. He nodded at me. 'I really like you'. I closed my eyes waiting for him to laugh, instead, I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. We began kissing and soon after a few minutes, it turned into a make out session.

Time skip, 2 hours

'So you finally told him', said the annoying voice of Natasha. I blushed. She noticed. She said,'Come on, its not that bad'. This was going to be embarrassing.


	4. Chapter 4

Zeus's POV

The gods and I were in the throne room. Percy Jackson had disappeared and as far as we could tell he was alive. Hades had not sensed his death. Apollo had recently found out that Percy had left because his girlfriend had cheated on him for his half-brother Derek. We were currently waiting for Apollo to arrive. A flash appeared and Apollo was on his throne. Demeter led off and said,'We need to know what happened to Percy'. A green fog exited Apollo's mouth.

_The Betrayed one shall rise once more  
__With power beyond what the gods saw  
He will be full of vengeance right to his core  
And he will emerge with power so raw  
An enemy shall rise from the ashes  
Without his powerful aid  
The enemy shall kill many of the masses  
And Olympus shall be __devastated_

We were staring at Apollo. Apollo was staring at us like nothing had happened. Poseidon,'What just happened?'. When he said that, chaos spread on Olympus. I was getting annoyed. I slammed my master bolt on the ground. Instantly, everyone stopped arguing and looked at me. I said in a calm tone,'We need to find out what the prophecy means'.

'Yes, the Betrayed one must mean Percy', said Athena. I nodded. 'What could it mean when it says with power beyond what the gods once saw', said Poseidon. I nodded. Everyone was thinking, even Aphrodite who usually wasn't bothered with these meetings.

Percy's POV

Yesterday was a good day. I found out Wanda liked me. I was excited. I headed out and as soon as I entered the kitchen, I saw that Wanda was blushing. I also saw that the others were smirking at me. I thought for a few seconds, and then it clicked, they probably saw what happened yesterday between me and Wanda. 'So, Percy, had a good time yesterday', said Steve. I blushed and it was pretty obvious everyone noticed. I felt slightly embarrassed. I could even see that Natasha had a smile on her face. I felt like I was going to be embarrassed to death. Everyone noticed. Tony walked in and said,'Guys, I have some fun news', we all turned our attention to him,'We are going to water world'. I couldn't wait. I could tell neither could everyone else. Tony then said,'Come on then, get into the limo'.

Everyone rushed outside except me, Thor and Wanda. I looked at Wanda and said,'Up for a flight'. She nodded and ran up to me and wrapped her hands around me. Thor got his hammer to come to him. A window was opened and me, Wanda and Thor flew out. I could feel Wanda holding on to me. I laughed. I reassured her that I wasn't going to drop her. She became less tense. I surrounded us with powerful winds so now it seemed like I was walking on air. I could see there was a storm above, which showed the sky's heir had returned. Wanda looked at me. I saw that people were staring at us. I told Wanda,'Do you want to try and walk on the air'. She nodded. I made sure the winds wouldn't drop Wanda and I let go. She screamed but then she felt the wind holding her up. She looked at me and said,'Don't ever do that again to me'. She stared at me and moved closer. She wrapped her hands around my neck and I did the same to her waist and we kissed.

After what must have a few minutes, we seperated. I said,'Do you want to get there quickly'. She thought for a few seconds then nodded. I then made the winds rush me forward. We were there in a second. I could see that Thor was there waiting for me. I could also see that the team were almost here. I sighed. If they got here before us, then that would be an embarrassment. All of us landed on the ground, just as the limo came. Tony was the first to get out. He was somehow wearing tracksuits that he hadn't been wearing before. Natasha was next, then Steve and then the rest of the team. Tony came forward and saw the gates were closed. He went to a check in box.

Tony's POV

I made my way to the check in box. I saw that the guy inside was lazy as he didn't notice me coming. I coughed and he almost fell of his chair. He looked at me and said,'Mr Stark, the water park is ready for you'. I nodded. He pressed a button and the gate opened. I looked at the team. I went over to them and said,'Well, what are you waiting for?'. We made our way inside. I could see that Percy was holding Wanda's hand. I laughed to myself. They finally told each other they liked each other. We made our way inside and I saw that there was a changing room. The boys and girls seperate. We each went to the changing rooms.

Time skip

All of the boys and even Thor were wearing trunks. As we emerged from the changing room, we saw that all of the girls were wearing what they usually did. I could see that all of the girls were staring at Percy. Well, Percy was a very muscular figure, but that wasn't what was the bit that attracted attention, it was the fact that he had lots of scars on his body. Steve had been through torture and he didn't have this may scars, but this kid who was less than 20 had at least 3 times as many more. Percy made his way with us and I saw that Wanda came running to him. I saw as he smiled. I knew this kid was young and most of the time moody, but he was always happy around either Thor or Wanda. I had to know a bit more about him, but there wasn't much about him other than him disappearing every summer and him disappearing for a whole year once. There also some accidents that had happened to him while in school. I needed to know more about him, everyone did, but Thor told us all that he had been through some hard stuff, and that he would tell us when he was ready. I sighed and said,'Perhaps we could have a competition, when you get wet, you are out'. Everyone nodded. Thor flew into the air, Percy dissolved into the shadows and everyone took a position somewhere. I quickly had F.R.I.D.A.Y send my special water suit over to me, so I could use it. It arrived next to me and I quickly got inside.

I quickly absorbed some water and began to walk out of my spot. When I got there I noticed that Steve, Clint and Bruce were out already. Suddenly, a tendril of water began to snake its way towards me, and I blasted water at it, but it absorbed it. The tendril grew and then it hit my suit, hard. I flew back, but I was grabbed by a massive water hand. Then, another water hand came out of nowhere, and got rid of my helmet. I wasn't sure how it happened, but it did. Then, a few drops of water went inside my suit, but instead of going down straight away, they went all over my body. I heard laughter from my left and when I turned my attention, I saw Percy there. He was laughing, but I could see Natasha behind him. I smiled and he stopped laughing. Just as Natasha grabbed some water to throw on him, Percy twirled around and stomped on the ground. A massive water tornado formed around him, and I could barely see the figure of Percy in the middle unaffected. Percy held his hand out, and a tendril of water rushed towards her. She dodged the attack, but they kept on coming. Then, Percy slammed his hands on the ground, and a wave rose behind him. It rushed towards Natasha. Percy had a smile on his face, and as Natasha looked for a way out, Vision appeared out of nowhere and took the hit for her. Natasha looked at Vision with surprise, but shrugged it off. The water hand holding me let me go, and something pushed me towards the others that were out. Vision came along with me and we sat down on a bench to watch what was happening.

Percy decided to get rid of the tornado as the winds surrounding him weakened. Then, as soon as he came into view, a small ball of water rushed towards him. Percy somehow flipped over it. I looked to see who it was, and I saw it was Wanda. She had a smiled on her face. Percy rushed forward towards her, and more balls of water headed towards him. Percy dodged all of them, but he did not stop. He continued towards her, and as one ball came to him, he jumped and used the ball to get another step up. I was amazed as where the others. Then, as he was in the air, another ball was aimed at him, and he twirled his body and dodged the ball. Then, as he was within 5 feet of her, he held his hand out towards Wanda. A ball of water suddenly surrounded her. I expected to some gurgling, but, I just heard Wanda scream,'Percy, let me out, you know I can breathe'. I was shocked, how could she breath. The water surrounding Wanda stopped and dropped to the ground. Then, a small tendril of water rushed forward and hit her on the chest. Percy began laughing, and Wanda smiled back at him. Thne, she made her way back to the others. Percy suddenly disappeared. I looked around and noticed that Natasha was hiding. Suddenly, Sam came and sat down with the others. I realised that only Natasha, Thor and Percy were left. I spotted Natasha and she was walking slowly. I spotted that Percy was behind her, and walking towards her slowly. How did she not notice. Percy then rushed forward, and threw some water on her. She screamed from surprise, but she was smiling. Then, she shook her head and made her way towards us.

Thor appeared out of nowhere from the sky and he was looking at Percy. They were staring at each other, but they had smiles on their faces. Percy surrounded himself with water, and then the winds began to pick up. In a few seconds, a water tornado surrounded Percy. I looked at Thor who had a smile on his face, and a storm formed on top of the sky. Then, the winds began to surround Thor, and a tornado was around him. Then, the 2 tornados rushed forward and met with a clash. They were pushing against each other, but the water tornado won in the end. The 2 tornados stopped and Percy rushed forward and slammed his hand on the ground. The earth moved a bit and then a massive wave formed. It rushed forward with lots of speed and hit Thor. When the water cleared, Thor was wet as hell, and he was on the ground. Percy smiled and shouted,'Yes, I won'. I smiled at his antics. I decided it was probably time to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

The gods had asked all of the demigods to be on the lookout for Percy, but they wouldn't tell us the full reason. They said that there was a prophecy that involved him. It had been a few days, and still no one had anything. I was looking through the weekly paper, when a headline caught my attention. It said _Newest Avenger member revealed during latest HYDRA attack. _This caught my attention, so I decided to check it out. I began to read it. _A few days ago, HYDRA attacked New York, and like usual, the Avengers rushed out of their tower to fight. But, with an interesting turn of events revealed that they had a new member. We interviewed him before, and he has referred to himself as Storm Shadow, a powerful force that cannot be seen coming. Many questions were asked, and he has revealed he has control over any type of liquid, and that he can also call upon the dead. He also mentioned he could split the ground and control shadows. He at one point mentioned he could control any element and even had power over time. While he did not mention the extent his powers, a witness told us that he used a scythe, which had colours swirling from black to blue to green, the witness also mentioned that the scythe radiated immense power. _This got my attention. The only person who had a scythe was Percy. Due to being gifted the scythe, he had as much control over time as much as Kroonos. I continued to read it. _After the attack, on the next day, many spotted Storm Shadow walking on the air with a girl with red hair. Due to this, we believe he may be a son of Thor, the Norse god of the sky, lightning and thunder. While many agree that Thor is a valuable asset to the Avengers, many people are arguing if there is a possibility of other gods existing, such as the Greek/Roman gods, the Egyptian gods and many more. For more information, please check our website. _I need to tell my mother about this. I quickly closed the paper and made my way out of the cafe I was in.

I quickly arrived at the library near here and logged on to a computer. I quickly typed Storm Shadow. The results came quickly, and it showed a tall boy. He was around 19. He had night-black hair, and then his eyes were pure gold, but they had glints of sea green in them, and a ring of stormy grey surrounded it. The guy was incredibly tall, and he had his arms around a red headed girl. The picture showed the guy was wearing black armor. I sighed, and then looked at a different picture. The picture showed the guy had a scythe in his hand, and the scythe looked golden, but it seemed that it had some swirls of other colors. I then quickly found a picture of Percy, and then I studied the picture of the guy. I noticed that they were almost the same, everything except the eyes and hair were the same. I think this was Percy. I rushed out of the library and made my way to the Empire State building. I reached there in a few minutes, and when the doorman saw me, he was at first surprised, but he quickly gave me the keys. When I finally arrived on Olympus, I couldn't help but stare around. Even after having seen it many times, I still couldn't believe its architecture. It was amazing. I had to show this to the Olympians, and I reached the throne room quickly enough.

I knocked on the massive door, and it opened on its own. I sighed and made my way inside. I saw all of the gods on their thrones, and I couldn't help but cower from all of the power that was radiated off them. I could feel what they were feeling, and all of them were feeling hate towards me. I could feel that even Hestia was pissed at me, and that was something. All in all, they were all really angry, but none more so that Poseidon. He blamed me for the disappearance of Percy, and immediately when he found out that Derek was involved, he disowned him. When I saw that the gods had become more hostile towards me, I went to my mother, and when I asked her if I could stay with her, she said that I disappointed her, and that I was no true daughter of her. Then, immediately, she made Malcolm the head of the cabin, and no one argued with her. Zeus looked at me and said,'What are you here for, demigod'.

I gulped, and then I replied,'I believe that I have found Percy'. He nodded at me and I continued. I explained to him what I found out, and he nodded at everything I said. Once I was finished, he looked over at the other council members and said,'If Thor knows something about this, then perhaps we should consult a meeting with the Norse council?'. He looked over at everyone, and they all nodded. He then looked at me and said,'You can leave now'. I nodded and quickly headed out. I reached the elevator and quickly used it to go back down to the ground floor. I quickly handed the key to the doorman, and then decided to tell everyone what I knew so far.

Percy's POV

I was training with my trident, when I heard someone knock behind me. I turned around, and I saw my dad. He had a smile on his face, and he said,'Son'. I flashed him a smiled and asked,'Dad, what are you doing here?'. He said,'I need to tell you something important'. I nodded. He sighed and said,'Percy, I fear you will son become more powerful than me'. I was shocked, how could I be stronger than him. He said,'You are not from my parthenon, so we do not know the full extents of your power. You are more powerful than most demigods would be in my parthenon. While we are stronger than the Olympians, our children are not as strong as theirs for many reasons you won't understand'. I nodded and he continued,'While you may be my heir, it doesn't mean that you won't be stronger than me'. I nodded and I said,'Its okay, I will always be with you, and will listen to you if you ever need me'. He smiled and said,'Well, we best continue our training'. I nodded knowing that he was only trying to hide the fact that he was crying. I then took my trident in my hand, and began spinning it and I noticed that when the prongs were pointed at the sky, some small bolts of lightning would head down towards it. I sighed, and began to cut down drones. '

_The next day_

Poseidon's POV

Today was the day, we were supposed to have a meeting with the Norse gods. While I wasn't sure what to expect, I just wanted to know if Storm Shadow was my son. I was on my throne when a massive screen appeared in the middle of the throne room. I saw that the Norse gods were sitting on their thrones as well, but instead of there being 20 thrones, there were 21. Everyone was on their throne, but 3 were missing. Thor, Loki, and the person who would be next to Thor. It was expected that Loki was missing as he was in his prison, and Thor was missing as he was in the mortal world. I looked at the throne of the person next to Thor, and I saw that it was black. It has constellations on it, the armrests were covered in black fire. There was a clock on the top of the throne, and you could see some flickers of blue and green on the throne. Then, if you looked closely, you could see at the bottom that monsters had been carved into it as well as there being some carvings of the ocean. Then, where the back of the god would be, there was the carving of a demon with his arms raised, like he was summoning something. The eyes of the demon were red, but it seemed they were obviously 2 jewels. Zeus looked at Odin, and said,'Odin, it has been a long time, has it not?'. Odin nodded.

He said,'My son and as he likes to be called now, Kage'. I was slightly shocked, because the name literally meant shadows. Then, suddenly, a massive rainbow appeared, and from there stepped 2 figures. The first had blond hair, and was wearing silver armor. He had a hammer in his hand, and was obviously Thor, the Norse equivalent of Zeus, although Thor was much stronger and powerful. The other figure had distinct black hair, golden eyes, and was wearing black armor. He had the build of a warrior, and in his hand was familiar scythe. The figure seemed to resemble my son, Percy that is, not the idiot Derek. The figure strode forwards and sat on the throne next to Thor. The moment he sat, the throne glowed, and seemed to radiate power. Then, the glowing died out. The armor the figure was wearing seemed to suddenly disappear. The guy was wearing black jeans, with dark blue polo t-shirt. The figure spun the scythe, and it quickly disappeared. I looked closely, and I noticed he now had a tattoo on his shoulder. Suddenly, Odin spoke and said,'What would you like to ask us?'.

Athena responded quickly responded and said,'We believe you have information regarding our hero Perseus, and we were wondering if you could tell us where he is, as a prophecy was told by Apollo recently, and we believe he is related'. Odin nodded while stroking his beard, like Zeus does when he thinks. He finally said,'You are correct indeed, we do have information on where Perseus may be, but as I know, he hates you lot, why would he help you?'.

Athena answered quickly and said,'The prophecy says that he will help us, and that while he is angry, he will help us'. Odin nodded before replying,'Very well. Perseus is in this very room, if you find him, I will convince him to aid you'. I was shocked, and I could tell that everyone else was as well. Everyone in the room nodded, and we looked closely at the room. After what must have been half an hour, we still hadn't found anything. The Odin said,'I will give you a hint, ask Hestia'. Everyone's attention turned to Hestia, who was smiling as she was tending to the hearth. Zeus asked her,'Sister, can you help us?'. Hestia turned around and nodded and looked into the screen. After a few seconds, she began to smile. She then said in her loving voice,'Kage, you can change now'. I looked back at the screen, and the form of Kage blurred for a second, before there stood Percy. He was looking as good as ever. He looked like he did before, but the only change was that he had golden eyes. I was shocked. How on earth did he do that. Thor then said to him,'Son, its okay, you will probably master your domain of stealth soon'. Now, I was even more shocked. Why on earth did Thor call Percy son, and why did he say that Percy had a domain of stealth. I said,'Thor, what do you mean?'.

Thor looked back at the screen and said,'Well, I adopted Percy and made him my heir, and he became a god after defeating the best warriors that Valhalla has seen. He had lots of domains, which includes Stealth, Time and the Ocean'. I felt slightly better, but disappointed that Percy had a new father. Percy looked at the screen. He then said,'What does the prophecy say?'. Apollo was about to say it, when green fog escaped his mouth once again.

_The Betrayed one shall rise once more  
__With power beyond what the gods saw  
He will be full of vengeance right to his core  
And he will emerge with power so raw  
An enemy shall rise from the ashes  
Without his powerful aid  
The enemy shall kill many of the masses  
And Olympus shall be __devastated_

Percy nodded and he looked over at Thor and said,'Best to say my goodbyes'. Thor nodded and Percy stood up before disappearing in a whisp of dark smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

I stood in the middle of the room as I stared at what was before me. Everyone worked together to plan a leaving party. It had been almost a week since I came back from the meeting with the Olympians and the main reason it took so long was that Wanda wanted to come with me and it almost took forever to convince Fury to let her accompany me. The condition was we had to give him an update every day on what was happening. We were supposed to leave today, and from what was in front of me, the team decided to throw us a party. Steve was the first to come forward and he said,'Percy, while we all haven't known each you for a long time, the time we all shared with you has made us see that you are much more than just a god'. I couldn't help the smile that plastered my face as he said this. Tony was next and he said,'Perce, you and me, we had some good times and you have made me realise that there is more to life than just inventing. You made me realise that I should pay more attention to Pepper and that I should always be there for her. In other words, Percy, you changed my life and my morals'. I felt my eyes tear up as he said this. Bruce was next and he said,'Percy, the whole team has been working on something special for you, and as soon as we heard you were to leave, we hurried up and finished making you a special present'. I was slightly excited because Bruce made some awesome things.

He handed me a package wrapped in wrapping paper. I tore the paper and slowly opened the box. Inside it was a set of vambraces that had been by the look of it dyed black with some intricate carvings on it. One of the vambraces had a small screen on it. I picked them up and looked at the others. Natasha spoke and she said, 'We all worked together to make this. Tony and Bruce designed and made the vambraces. Steve was able to convince Black Panther to give us some vibranium to make the vambraces. I made the carvings on it, while Falcon searched far and wide for the glass for the screen. Hawks dyed the vambraces and Fury, well, he came up with the idea'. I smiled at all of them and decided to try them on. Once I out the on, Tony spoke and he said,'I included a mechanism so that when you press the button of each vambrace, a small blade will slide out and if you the same, it will retract'. I tried it and a small, thin but long blade slid out. I pressed the button, and the blade retracted. Bruce spoke next and he said, the small screen is super advance and if you tap it, a large holographic screen will appear before you that you can use for a range of things'. I carefully tapped the screen, and a large screen appeared in front of me. I couldn't help the grin that covered my face. Everyone continued giving speeches, and by the time they were done, I was in tears. The only person who was yet to give a speech was Fury and while I didn't expect a speech from, I expected him to at least say goodbye. Fury slowly walked forward and he raised his glass and said,'Percy, you may have spent the least amount of time here, but it is clear to see that you have become the heart of the team. The person everyone can rely on. I know you don't want to get us involved, but if at any point, you feel you need help, you can contact me, and I will send the team to aid you'. I was shocked as well as heartfelt when Fury said this.

Everyone quickly left in tears, and somehow, only Thor remained. He walked towards me and said,'Percy, I have kept a secret from you for some time, fearing you would take advantage of it, but you do not need the wind to fly'. I looked at him quizzically. He put his mouth near my ear and whispered a few words into my ear. I couldn't help but smile at what he told me.

_In camp half-blood_

Third Person POV

Day at camp was going normal as usual, when suddenly, the skies darkened, and everyone's shadows darkened. The seas became choppy and the wind picked up. Thunder rumbled in the distance and you could occasionally see the brief flash of lightning. Chiron became worried instantly and walked to the lake where he slowly saw the water there becoming ice, like if a pure wave of ice was washing over it. Chiron ran back to the camp pavilion and shouted,'Jason, Thalia, I need you to try and calm the sky as well as try to stop the thunder and lightning. Everyone else, I need you to try your best to help out'. The campers stood up and began doing what they could. Thalia and Jason tried their best to stop the large storm that was headed their way but to no success. They could almost sense the rage of whoever was causing this storm. Unbelievably, the sky darkened even more, almost like it was night. Suddenly, the howl of a wolf cut through the air like a knife. Everyone stopped doing what they were and turned to the noise.

Chiron slowly walked towards the noise and when he got close, a wolf with super dark skin jumped forward with a red-headed girl on it. The archers that were positioned fired arrows at the wolf, which simply just bounced off. The wolf snarled and you could see some white foam coming from its mouth. 3 campers recognised the wolf and they screamed, 'Wait'. Everyone turned to look at them. The girl said, 'The wolf, it is from the guy we spotted during thi=e weird attack. That could mean he is coming'. She was about to continue when suddenly, a shadowy figure could be seen in the sky. The figure looked like a human, but it had wings, black wings to be specific. They seemed to consume light around it and was totally creepy. The figure suddenly descended, and at incredible speed. Just when someone expected him to stop, he continued. He hit the ground and shook. Dust gathered around the man and when it was cleared, you could see the figure looked like he had punched the ground. This surprised the camper, but what did that, even more, was the lightning that surrounded him. The figure stood up, and everyone pointed their weapons at him. He just waved his hand, and the weapons literally melted in their hands. A foolish Derek charged forward without a weapon and the man seemingly pulled a scythe out of thin air and held the blade at his throat.

He then said,'Now, now, is that a way to treat your saviour and his girlfriend'. Realisation dawned onto the face of Chiron and he quickly bowed. He said,'Lord Perseus, it is an honour to meet you'. The campers stood there shocked before they too bowed. Well, by everyone, I mean everyone but Derek and Annabeth. Perseus said,'You know, in my pantheon, when a god appears to save you, you are meant to bow'. Both of them snorted and Person took his hand out and made a fist. Somehow, he forced Derek and Annabeth to bow to him. Everyone stood there shoocked.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

I looked at the terrified figures of the campers as they looked at what happened. I was sure that Derek and Annabeth were very disrespectful, but I never expected them to be like this. I sighed released my hold on them and they dropped to the ground. It was funny to see them struggling against my control, but I decided not to make it painful for them. I had used my control over liquids such as water to control their blood. As blood consists of a vast amount of water, I was able to bend it to my will and force them to bow to me. Once they recovered from their humiliation, Derek stood up and attempted to stare at me. Chiron had recovered enough to speak to me and said, 'Lord Perseus, I apologize for their acts, please forgive them'. I thought for a moment and nodded. Chiron said, 'We did not expect your arrival to be so soon, so we were unable to prepare a cabin for you'. I looked at him and nodded before letting off a whistle. As soon as this happened, Alpha got up and walked up to me I let off a different pitched whistle and it in a way nodded its head before heading off to the forest. After a few seconds, I heard a howl coming from the distance. I focused on where it came from and in a few seconds, I dissolved into the shadows and reappeared on a hill. I saw Alpha was there and I gave him a nod. He nodded before he moved away. I sighed and then looked up at the sky. In a few seconds, black clouds began to appear in the sky and continued to darken.

The clouds got bigger and bigger until it was covering the whole camp. I snapped my fingers and large bolts of lightning struck down, but using my powers, I was able to combine all of them and used my powers to make it come to the hill. As soon as it touched down, I used my powers to combine the earth and water in the atmosphere with the lightning. When the bolt was gone, a large structure stood before me. I took a small step back to admire my work and saw it was a 2 story cabin that was black and had constellations on it. The glass on it was black and the door was pure white. There were strips of gold here and there and some sky blue. All in all, it made the other cabins look like trash. I went inside and found there were 2 master bedrooms, a bathroom, a hot tub, a stable, a war room, and a room to place my weapons as well as Wanda's. It was all in all, not too bad. I decided to do some training so I went into the weapons room. I found my katana there. It was made of a special metal that was found in a meteor in space which gave it the cool look that it was made of ice. It had a handle made of black metal and had diamond-shaped crystals infused into the handle. I decided to name the sword Soulcutter. It had a special sheath made for it as it had some sharp edges near the part that the blade and hilt met. The sheath was black and had some small stars made of gold on it. I also had a special suit I used when I used them. It was a black bodysuit made of light and thin but protective body armour with a helmet with a black balaclava and a black visor and a pair of black gloves to top it off.

I looked at the vambrace I had on and tapped the screen on it and a holographic screen appeared in front of me. I went onto contacts and found Wanda at the bottom. I quickly tapped it and pressed the call. After a few seconds, she answered. She said, 'Percy, what do you want to do?'. I said, 'Why don't we do some training'. After a few seconds, she replied, 'Sure, why not'. I opened the door and began to make my way towards the arena. I began to think about what the others were doing in the tower. I decided to contact Tony later as I got closer to the arena. I sensed some figures coming this way and judging by the amount of blood, there were 10 people. They came out in front of me and the biggest figure asked me, 'Who are you?'. I couldn't be asked to talk to them, so I just pushed through. This caused the campers to get their weapons out. 3 of them had swords, 3 had spears, 1 had a bow and some arrows, 2 had daggers and one had knives. I looked at them unsettled and they looked surprised. The leader, who happened to have a sword said, came forward and was the first to attack.

He slashed at my head, but I ducked, and he then tried to slash at my chest, but I simply leaned back a little. The guy continued to slash at me, but I simply dodged every slash, making him look like an amateur. After 5 minutes, he stood on the ground, sweat dripping off him like waves. Just as he looked up, I rushed forward and gave him a punch to the face. He instantly dropped to the ground, unconscious. The others looked at me with shock, and after a few seconds, the archer recovered. He got his bow out and pulled the string, with an arrow on it. He let go and I just stared at it and the last second, my hand dashed forward and grabbed it. The archer looked at me with shock, but I looked at the arrow as if it was nothing. The others had recovered enough and all charged at me at once. They each slashed randomly and I simply dodged all of their attacks, taking out one by one as they each made mistakes, until finally, only the archer was left. He reached back to grab an arrow, but it seemed he had run out. I took this as an opportunity and rushed forward and roundhouse kicked him on the legs. He dropped to the ground with a thump and I took that as a sign to continue my way towards the arena. I found Wanda there, practising her magic on some dummies by tearing them apart and putting them back together. I approached her and she turned around as soon as she heard me. She said, 'You're really training in that?'. I nodded and asked her, 'Could you use your magic to make the dummies move like real soldiers?'.

After a second, she said, 'Sure'. I nodded and moved to the middle of the arena and once the dummies began to make their way towards me, I reached behind me and brought the katana out of the sheath. As the closets dummy got close to me, I dashed forwards and sliced its head off. As more approached, I returned to the ready position and waited for the dummies to get closer. I decided to make this harder for myself and closed my eyes. I could hear nothing for the first few seconds when suddenly, I heard the crunch of a branch to my right. Without thinking, I slashed at what I believed to be the chest of the dummy. I continued to strategically take out the dummies one by one, just like that, until I heard Wanda shout, 'There's no more'. I opened my eyes and saw Wanda was telling the truth. I sighed and as I looked around, I saw a small crowd had gathered. I walked over to Wanda and said, 'That should be enough for today'. She nodded and we began to make our way out of the arena when suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I felt something aimed for my back and in the blink of an eye, I caught whatever had been thrown at me. I looked at what it was and saw it was what looked like an arrow. Without even looking, I threw the arrow from where it came from and heard the groan of the person as the arrow hit them. I continued to walk when Derek came in front of me.

He said, 'You act like your so great, but I bet you're just as weak as you were when you left'. I could hear the gasps from the crowd as well as from Wanda. He said, 'You and me, tonight after dinner'. I said, 'Sure, can't wait to see if you've gotten worse over the years'. I could hear some snickers come from campers as I said this and I saw the face of Derek get red. Annabeth came from behind him and said, 'Are you sure you want to do this? you saw what he can do'. He said, 'Of course'. I made my way through him and Annabeth who began to talk in a quiet voice. We reached our cabin and since I was tired, I decided to take a nap

_After dinner_

I must say, I was surprised by the crowd that had turned up for the fight between me and Derek. I mean, Chiron came, and so did all of the campers, as well as all of the Olympians. I was still in my black bodysuit and had my katana sheathed on my back. I waited for Derek, who had turned up in full armour and a sword that looked too big for him. He came into the middle as I said, 'What, are you that scared that you came in armour'. He looked at me with rage and tried to say something, but couldn't. When he realised that he had been humiliated in front of his father, He charged at me with his sword. I didn't even bother to get my katana out. He attempted an overhead slash, but I simply moved my body to the side and the sword missed. He tried to slash at my chest, But I simply moved it back a bit, and he once again missed. He continued to slash at me, and I dodged every slash. After a minute, he was too tired and you could see the sweat dripping off him. I decided to finish this off so I slowly got my katana and got into the ready position. As he stood up properly, I dashed forward with incredible speed and slashed at his chest. In the blink of an eye, I was on the other side of the arena. As he turned around, I sheathed the katana and he dropped to the ground bleeding through his armour. I heard someone clap, and slowly, everyone, including the gods joined. I decided to go and contact my dad on what happened and I headed towards my cabin.


End file.
